


Names.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also I'm really tired so expect a lot of spelling mistakes, Bottom!Dave, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't believe I actually wrote it to be honest, I normally like Bottom!John but I was too tired, I tagged it as underage because I think it takes place in a school locker room so yeah, Kind of violent sex, Like they could make a deaf man cringe screamers, M/M, No triggers ye, Should I write it again?, Smut, Sweaty as well, They both screamers, This is gross I don't know what it is, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thin line between love and hate is the boiling point for some, and for others, it's just the push they needed.</p><p>((A.K.A sweaty angsty teenage sex and I still hate myself.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the way I wrote this. The wording seems a bit off and I also use the same descriptive terms way too many times. 
> 
> This is riddled in clichés, sorry. Eugh, so I'm not good at writing porn okay. I also had my mum nagging me to go to bed while I was writing this so if it seems rushed and or forced, I apologize. Title has nothing to do with the story, I just didn't know what to name it.
> 
> All I'll say is, be prepared for the worst. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Dedicated to someone, who will never ever read this.

_You lied_

It wasn’t the first time you had heard those words. A safety route for failure, you had become accustomed to ambiguity and avoided questions. You wouldn’t have said you lied, but you never really told the truth. Words were harsh, unexplained, choppy in the small room. Walls caving in, you twirled around, facing the accuser. At some point in your exchange, you wish you hadn’t.

His face was red, broken down in some points and beads of sweat lining his forehead, as if mocking you by the gleaming surface you sneered at him. _I don’t know what you’re talking about._ Hissing through bloody teeth and exhaustion coating his footsteps, echoes of red converse, he came closer. The air got thinner and you found it harder to catch your breath.

 _I know what you did. I had it, you saw me. How dare you. Saint fuckin’ John, leading the hall to fame with his golden carpet. You saw me grab it._ The icy voice spat, hatred twisting itself into the deepest corners of the room. A noise one of you made, you didn’t know which but it broke the silence. The scoff, short but forged by mockery, disbelief at the words spoken.

_Piss off._

The years of equal rivalry and desperation for exception twined together. Years spent in spats of broken down words and sore throats from screaming yourself silly on the field, you were never friends but you were never quite enemies. As a reflex, leaning towards the shimmering figure while he dripped in the insult, anger threatening to flip the switch and drag you both down in a whirlpool of your blood.

 _You had it but you dropped it. The point of winning is to hold onto it._ You relinquished in the small victory, blood draining from his thin face almost as soon as you wallowed in your malice did you regret the spoken words as you however hard it had been to breathe before, the air was gone now. And you were staring at the ceiling, white dots dripped in searing pain as it threatened to take your vision, _think before you get up,_ don’t let him win.

The silence was enough to form a noose around your throat and choke you, you held the wall as if falling into the bottomless pit of your rage, the ceiling was not your vision and you were gripping flesh. Cold and clammy underneath weathered hands, you always hated the way the sun had beaten your skin and the way he near gave up. Feet clinging to the ground through old shoes and the cold wall like an icy blast, you pushed and shoved.

_You never know when to stop._

The last syllables dropped into motion-blurred words as you were sent tumbling to the ground again, body follows and you’ll never forget the sound it made. Like the cracked leaves you played with in autumn, like the words to the old songs you never remembered. It was dark and shadowed and coated in the cooper smell of blood and tangled with another body, pushing, shoving _Get off of me_. The desperation of space clinging to the straws in your heart, _Stop acting like you can fix this._

You threw punches that stopped mid-air, desperate to prove you still had something left in you. Blood splatters leading the mockery of a treasure map between the two pressed bodies. _Why don’t you just stop_ , letting wisps of air cut through webbing in your lungs, you pushed and he threw himself. Body weight pressing into each other, _Lean to give up._ Your muscles strained, tinged red with rage and exposed blood you heard his jaw crack when your knuckles bruised, you heard the sharp intake of breathes as the cold air seeped through your top.

And you pushed him away, red shoes blurred in the shaking of your head and his form was crumpled in the corner, sitting, watching he staggered to his feet, the wall his means of supports he limped towards you. You jumped up faster than what you thought you ever could, each body wanting to know what the other was capable of. Wanting to know who would win this secret match, he landed the first punch as purple welled on pale skin.

You scratched back, fighting, poison coating your lungs as you lunged, twisted, fought and blurred the lines between personal spaces, you battled more with your thoughts than with him. His head slammed against the maroon lockers and he stopped for a second, head rolling to the side and for a moment little webs of worry weaved their way through your stomach, filling the spaces with pain and a rocking sickness as the boy shouted through the tense air.

_Let it go._

Absently wiping sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand, you almost laughed at the idea. Worry turned to fury as he sunk his nails into the back of your neck, crescent moon blood splatters and pushing him back against the lockers, you were not weak, you would not let him win.

Beating hearts pressed against each other, chests threatening to concave with broken bones and bruised skin. Couldn’t tell if it was yours or his breath fogging up both of your glasses. Whatever it was, it seethed, breathing by itself in the animal instinct of “Fight to survive.” Your jaw ached but you couldn’t unclench it, his mouth just inches from yours, a single drop of blood stitched in the left corner of his mouth.

Hand relaxing on his cold head, you felt your whole body shake, move as if by itself as the pit of your stomach burned with rage. Through the haze, the slow realization of no, no, you weren’t rubbing. You weren’t rutting against his breathless form as if in those fanfictions Rose writes, you were not acting as if you had been told to do this.

But the threads of heat etched themselves around your heart when in the incoherent sound you make didn’t have a name, and no he didn’t just gasp into the tense air. Slack jaw forming a shocked face, his glasses were cracked and his lips were spilt. This was not what you would ever, in your wildest dreams, be drawn to but as his breath pierced the broken fragments you didn’t deny the want to kiss him.

To know if he tasted like all the girls you had. Blood stained his skin as he licked his lips and you suppressed the need to explode all over again. Your strangled gasp was enough to tell him, not a flicker or a moment of understanding as he closed the distance between your beating hearts and you were falling all over again. Hands gripping desperately at each other, you held him as if you were drowning in the black hole of your rage. Your sexual desire for the boy you never really knew.

You wondered what he was doing, what trick he was trying to pull but it was working. Your mind kicked into overdrive, senses dulled and foggy as he broke the barrier you had tried so hard to build. And your hips slowly moved, slowly, not missing an edge of sensation, his hips pushed the others against the door, and the small strangled gasp you got in response was enough to send you whole body shaking.

He webbed his fingers in your hair, pulling the dark strands and the crack of glass as he pulled you closer. Glasses smashing into each other and strangled breath acting as if the cause of the small cracks forming on the right side of your vision. He bit your tongue and you acted like it didn’t drive you to oblivion.

Fingers clawing at tight pants you just couldn’t get off in the right time, panted breaths as the restriction was lifted, pants pulled to your ankles you fumbled with the buckle on his pants, fingers shaking so much you could hardly undo it. The sensation of skin against skin, you shoved hard against him. Nails leaving trails of blood down his arms, he shivered, pulling you tighter, clinging to you like a castaway clinging to a raft.

It’s too much. Too much to feel at once and you know he was stuck in the same place as you, mind hung up and awestruck on the feeling of them. The soft bits, the rough bits and he fell into his own downward spiral, nails digging into your back and threatening to leave scars. His pelvic bones digging into your skin and fingers tracing pale bruises, pain mixed with the overwhelming sense to _get closer._

He scraps his teeth over your collarbone and you just about scream, red lines welling in the unusual patterns he traced. You push him against the locker, hands on either side of his head and he’s the vulnerable one but you feel like you’re the one on the ropes. You struggle, he fights and you flush his stomach against the cold of the locker. Shivering, teeth scraping over just the right spot and his moan doesn’t go unheard. You nearly smiled, nearly wallow in another small victory but your mind was too bent on it. Too caught up in your little act of Cat and Mouse, you refused to let him win this one again.

Rough hands tracing the curve of his hips, sweating pooling in the dips of his bent back. The words _I love you_ formed in your mind and you laugh, the sound like a strangled dogs bark as the other boy shivered beneath you. You traced the way down his spinal cord, hand dipping in the bare space between his legs, and he tried to say something. But it just came out as a shallow “I” his breath hitched in his throat and you didn’t know what you were doing, but you thought it was right this time. Maybe you’ll get it right this time.

Your eyes were blurred and your heart was almost bursting out of your chest when you slipped your two fingers inside of him, other hand tracing the line to his hair, mattered and sweaty and you dig your nails into his scalp. The air was thin, holding almost a hint of hatred in it as he panted, his breath forging condensation on the locker in front of him. You pressed his check to the cold metal, ordered him like you knew what you were doing, acted like you weren’t about to make a mistake.

_Brace yourself_

You knew it was wrong, you didn’t have the right supplies but you neared him. Skin meeting skin again and you could almost hear his heart beating, his breath coming out in the same panting as yours. You knew you weren’t being considerate, but you pushed on, forget about his feelings as stars exploded silently inside your head. White forming behind your eyes as he moaned, pushed back against you and your nails dug into his hips, leaving small scars.

And you stay like that for a while, pain sweeping both of you as you thrust against him not caring about the pain you were causing him or the little voice inside your head screaming _no. No. No. No. No. This is wrong!_ You hallowed him out and he screamed into the cool metal, sound reflecting off the barriers and you didn’t know what to call the burning coming from your lower stomach.

The small fire sending smoke signals from your chest, you didn’t know what to call it so you just screamed his name. Pulling his head back and exposing his throat, he whimpered, an open mouthed cry. He screamed your name so loud it burnt into his throat, you whisper at him, the last thing reaching your lips before contraction and screaming seize you again and your pulse is so loud it defends you, blocked from the other boy shaking, almost screaming himself horse as he presses back against you and you feel your heart crawl slowly into your throat.

And he collapsed against your warm body, sweat dripping from his head and you know two things for sure: The pounding in your head telling you that you made a mistake.

And you never want to be anywhere but here again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was interesting. 
> 
> Well, thanks guys. You fuel me <3


End file.
